I Knew It
by Kiel95
Summary: Tori's out sick and guess who gets the job of bringing her the work she's missed? That's right! It's Cat! (I bet you didn't see that coming.) After Cat leaves, someone decides to pop in for a little visit, and it would seem a big secret is about to become public. JORI Oneshot


**Author's Note:** I like fluff. No judging xD Now then, I hope you all enjoy this Jori One-Shot. I suddenly had the urge to write Jori, and I felt I deserved it since I updated my KiGo fics :) I think I fixed most of the verb tense problems from when I first wrote it, but there might be an error here and there. I still suck at grammar xD Anyways, I hope you all like it :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Victorious then Jori would've happened... and we would've had a proper finale, so, I obviously do not own Victorious, just this weird story idea... and all the fluff. I like fluff.

* * *

André took a seat at the lunch table with his brow knit, "Hey guys, is Tori sick today or something? I haven't seen her in any of our classes."

"Maybe she's just skipping," remarked Rex.

"One time my brother skipped class. He went to the doctors. He got two shots and then fell asleep. He woke up in a hospital bed."

"Cat, that isn't skipping if he had an appointment," Robbie replied.

The redhead blinked, "He didn't have an appointment."

Everyone stared at her before going back to the topic at hand. As interesting as her stories about her brother may be, they weren't exactly pertinent.

"Well, if she skipped she should have told one of us," André said.

"Oh please, like little Miss Perfect could actually skip. If she isn't dying in bed then she'd be here," Jade scoffed.

"Well if she's sick SOMEONE needs to check up on her and bring her work to her," André remarked. "I would but I have to go see my grandma. She keeps saying there's a bird in the living room. I've been getting called all da-" He was cut off as his ringtone sounded. He took a look at it to see that it was his grandma. "See?!" He stood up and took the call, "Look, Grandma, I told you I'll check it out after school!"

They watched as he left, arms flailing about in gestures as he tried to calm his eccentric grandma.

Beck turned back to the group and said, "So André and I are out."

"And why's that?" Robbie asked.

"I'm helping my uncle move some of his stuff to storage after school today," he said with an apologetic shrug.

"Well, I can go," Robbie suggested helpfully.

"I bet Tori will be all sickly. Maybe we'll have to help her change into something more comfortable," Rex said, his voice getting a bit lower as he spoke, hinting.

Robbie turned a slightly darker shade of red and said, "Rex!"

"Alright, Robbie, you and Rex are out. That leaves…" Beck trailed off, looking between his ex-girlfriend and Cat. "Cat, can you check on Tori and bring her what she's missing?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the fact that he was skipping over her on purpose.

Cat giggled and said, "Of course!"

"Ok, now remember, just bring her the work she missed, make sure she's alright, and then let us know. Don't try to fix anything; don't try to do anything for her. We want to make sure she gets better soon, alright?" Beck said, being very careful.

Cat saluted, "Yes sir! Make sure she gets better!"

Beck was hesitant but said, "Meet me at my locker after school and we'll give you all the work she missed, got it?"

The redhead giggled, "Yep!"

* * *

After school ended everyone met up at Beck's locker. They'd gathered Tori's things and handed them to the redhead. "Straight to her place and then go home. No detours."

"Ok!" the redhead replied with a smile, skipping out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and had to wonder: Would she actually make it to the Vega household?

"Jade, can you please take the time to make sure Cat at least gets there?" Beck asked.

"Why should I?" she asked venomously.

"Because we don't want her to hurt herself on the way, we all know how she can be at times."

Jade frowned, "I don't want to do it if it means helping Vega."

"Don't think about Tori then, just think about protecting sweet and innocent Cat from getting into trouble ok? Can you manage that?" Beck asked, his voice calm.

With a sigh the Goth finally said, "Fine, but you owe me for this Beckett."

He grinned, "Thanks Jade."

"Whatever," she growled, briskly walking out the door to follow the airhead of the group.

* * *

Cat rang the bell multiple times before Tori opened the door, looking like a walking dead person.

"What's wrong Tori? How are you?" Cat asked, stepping inside immediately.

"It's just a cold, don't worry about it," Tori sniffled.

"I brought your stuff!" Cat giggled, holding out a stack of papers.

After coughing a bit the half-Latina said, "Thanks Cat." She took the pile and started bringing it up the stairs. The redhead followed.

As soon as they entered the youngest Vega's room, the redhead plopped down on a chair and Tori sat on the bed. Cat pulled off her jacket and put it on Tori's desk.

"So how did you get roped into being the one to bring me my stuff?" Tori asked with a slight smile.

"Nobody else could," Cat said, grinning. "I did just as Beck said. I brought your stuff; I made sure you're alright. I didn't try to fix anything."

The brunette stifled a laugh, knowing that her friend had to be told not to try anything for fear of messing things up. It had to be short and simple. "Well thank you. What were the others up to?"

Cat spun around on the wheelie chair saying, "André had to help his grandma because of a bird in their house and Beck had to move some stuff for his uncle." She suddenly stopped, wobbling a bit before falling off the chair and giggling, not noticing her keys falling out of her pocket.

"What about Robbie and," Tori hesitated for a moment before asking, "Jade?" She helped the redhead up and back onto the chair.

"Beck said Robbie couldn't come because of Rex." Tori nodded in understanding. "He didn't ask Jade."

"Oh," Tori said, slightly down.

Cat leaned on the back of the chair and said, "Don't be sad Tori. I'm sure Jade will come around eventually. I mean, you two will make the most adorable couple when you-"

"Cat," Tori interrupted, "come on, this is Jade we're talking about."

"Stiiiiill, you guys would be cute together," she grinned.

Tori rolled her eyes, "So, any other instructions Beck gave you?"

She crossed her eyes as she thought, tongue slightly protruding. "Oh! I have to send everyone a text and then go home safely with no detours!"

Tori chuckled, "Alright, then why don't you text everyone? I'm going to lie back down alright? I had a fever over the weekend, but it broke earlier today, so I should be able to go to make it tomorrow if I get enough rest."

"Yay!" Cat smiled. She pulled out her phone and sent out a text.

Tori grinned and laughed when her phone lit up with Cat's text. "I guess this means you're off then huh? No more detours."

"Right!" Cat said. She popped up out of her seat and went to the door, "Feel better soon Tori! And Jade will come around eventually, I know it." She beamed as she left.

Tori just smiled as she heard her friend walk down the steps and out the door.

A few seconds later her window opened and the brunette jumped slightly, grasping her chest.

"Well that took forever," said a figure coming in through the window.

"Holy shit Jade! You scared the chiz out of me!" Tori said, gasping slightly for air.

"I always could take your breath away," Jade grinned, sauntering over to the bed and taking a seat beside the girl.

Tori rolled her eyes and said, "You know, you could've offered to bring me my stuff so Cat wouldn't. There was no guarantee I'd even get my stuff with her being the messenger."

"Oh please, and ruin my reputation as the person who hates you most?" Jade asked, gasping dramatically in the process. "Either way I ended up assigned as the person to make sure Cat made it to her destination, even if I was against helping you out."

Tori playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Meanie."

"Of course," Jade replied with a grin.

Tori bit her lip and asked, "So… I'm guessing you still want us to keep the charade up? I mean seriously… it's been how long now?"

"Well… since we met so… around two years or so."

"And you still want to keep it up?"

Jade shrugged. "Well why not?" A slow smirk tugged at her lip as she said, "It's so much more fun to pretend we aren't friends."

"Sure, it's fun at times, but it bothers me that people think you're such a gank because you seem to be being mean to me."

"It's cool. I like being a gank. I pretend I don't at school, but it really doesn't faze me, you know that," Jade said, turning and looking Tori in the eyes.

The brunette's shoulders slumped slightly, "I know, but it bothers me." She leaned over and placed her head on the Goth's shoulder. "I just don't like how people treat you. It isn't always easy watching you get degraded by others. Sure when we banter it's fun, but I don't like it when others do the same," she mumbled.

"Possessive much?" Jade asked with a chuckle.

"Gank," Tori said with a small grin.

"You keep telling yourself that," Jade grinned, putting a finger underneath the half-Latina's chin. She pulled the girl closer and their lips connected softly.

Tori couldn't help but smile as she slowly wrapped her arms around the girl clad in black, fingers weaving themselves into the dark locks of hair framing porcelain skin. Jade slowly pushed the half-Latina down, licking the girl's lips in question. The singer complied and parted her lips slightly, allowing for the Goth's tongue to explore, a slight moan escaping and eliciting a hum of approval from her raven-haired beauty.

The two pulled back quickly and Jade all but threw herself onto the floor and rolled under the bed as someone came dashing up the steps and burst into Tori's room.

"I was halfway home when I realized I forgot my jacket!" Cat said sheepishly. She then ran over to Tori, gave her a hug, waved goodbye, and was gone again.

Tori and Jade both released a sigh of relief as the Goth pulled herself from her hiding spot.

"That was close," the half-Latina said, her heart thumping wildly.

Jade took a seat beside the singer and said with a calm voice, "Yeah, but… anyways… where were we?" She pulled Tori flush against her and brought their lips back together.

Tori had just wrapped her arms back around the Goth when the door flew open again and the same redhead said, "I also forgot my house ke-"

The two pulled apart instantly.

Their hyperactive friend froze on the spot. She then squealed, bounced over to them, gave them a giant hug, grabbed her keys, and yelled, "I knew it! I can't wait to tell everyone!" as she dashed out the door.

Jade and Tori sat there and blinked a few times as they heard Cat run down the steps and out the door, the whole time squealing in delight.

When it hit them Jade groaned and Tori grinned, "Looks like the game is up then doesn't it?"

Rolling her eyes the Goth replied, "Fine, the game is up, but we can still banter like usual right? Just because people may know we're dating doesn't mean we have to change things."

"You and your foreplay," Tori smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

"You like it, don't lie," Jade replied in a low growl, nipping at the half-Latina's neck.

Tori chuckled, but ended up pulling back a little, biting her lip. Jade frowned slightly and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well… what do we tell everyone? What do we tell Beck?"

Jade placed her hand on Tori's and said softly, "We tell them the truth. You and I have been friends since the beginning and only started dating two months after he and I broke up. We never cheated on him. You have no reason to feel guilty, and he has no reason to be mad."

"But still…"

"It's going to be alright," Jade said softly, kissing the girl's forehead.

Tori frowned slightly and said, "Even if I feel better… I don't know if I want to go to school tomorrow now…"

Jade pulled the girl's chin up and looked her in the eyes, "You'll have me there right? Anybody who is against us has to deal with me, and we all know that nobody wants to deal with me, and I mean NOBODY."

"I guess…"

"So… you'll go?"

Tori smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'll go."

Jade's eyes lit up. "Good, now stop ruining my fun. I can't spend the night tonight because of homework, so the least you can do is stop interrupting," she chuckled as she captures Tori's lips with her own.

Tori pulled back slightly, "Are you going to be denying the fact we're together and talking bad about me up until the point I walk up to you?"

"Of course. That's the way it goes," Jade said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Tori smirked, the light returning to her eyes, "Sounds fun."

Jade kissed her one last time before giving her a quick hug and heading for the window. "I'll see you tomorrow babe, try to get better."

"I hope you didn't get sick because of me..."

"Oh please, germs and viruses are too scared to come near me, much less to try to infect me," Jade grinned, disappearing out the window.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the truth."

* * *

Beck, André, Robbie, Rex and Cat were all surrounding Jade at her locker. A few other students were pretending to be doing their own thing, but they were all intently listening in, having already heard the news that'd spread around the school like wildfire. Tori and Jade? It couldn't be real.

"Come on, you and Tori? Is it true?!" André asked.

"It'd be hot if it is," Rex said.

"Me and Vega? Seriously? That's disgusting. Why would I ever want to be with that skinny idiot? She's such a pain in the ass," Jade snorted shoving some books into her locker violently before slamming it shut.

"Cat said she saw you and Tori kissing last night," Beck said, a slight smile on his face. "Come on, it's obvious you two would get together, Tori's liked you for how long now? Don't act like you don't know, we ALL know Tori is head over heels in love."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you got this information from Cat. CAT. You seriously trust it? This is the girl who had a catalogue addiction!"

That caused them to falter a bit. A flicker of doubt flashed across Beck's face.

Jade continued, "Why would I ever want to date – much less kiss or be near such a horrendously stupid and disgustingly-" Tori entered the school doors and began walking towards them, "beautiful and sexy creature with the most gorgeous of smiles?" She grinned as the half-Latina came to a halt beside her.

Tori laughed and asked, "You weren't kidding last night, huh?"

"I talked bad about you until you walked up. I did as I said," Jade replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, now shut up and kiss me," Tori said, cocking her hip out to the side slightly, a smile on her face.

Jade quirked an eyebrow as everyone stared. Her eyes swept over them all briefly as a slow smirk graced her features. "Yes ma'am," she finally said, placing a hand on the girl's hip and pulling her close, their lips pressing together. Tori's arms wrapped around Jade's neck as she wriggled closer to deepen the kiss, allowing herself to melt into the Goth's embrace, tuning out the rest of the world.

The bystanders gasped inwardly as their eyes practically popped out of their heads and jaws all but hit the floor. Rex whistled slightly right before Robbie's jaw fell slack and he stumbled backwards, André catching him whilst saying, "Dang."

Cat squealed, "I told you so!" giggling to herself.

Beck smiled warmly, a light in his eyes, and whispered, "I knew it."

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, what'd you all think? Good? Bad? Too fluffy? (If such a thing can even exist xD)


End file.
